


Room For Two More

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not a lot of room in Haven, Cullen and the Inquisitor get caught in the act by Josephine and Leliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Two More

**Author's Note:**

> A Dragon Age kink meme fill. 1495 words. PWP.

There wasn’t a lot of room in Haven.

Even with the camp set up for the soldiers outside the village proper, there wasn’t enough room for everyone. Cassandra herself had wanted to sleep in camp but she was the Left Hand of The Divine and couldn’t be seen slumming. According to Josephine and Leliana. Cullen had wanted to sleep in the camp with the soldiers as well but Cassandra had insisted that Cullen as Commander should not be seen sleeping in the tents with his men. Josephine had been very vocal in her agreement about that and Cullen found himself sharing a room with the ambassador and Leliana.

How this was more appropriate he wasn’t sure, but it meant a warm bed and he was not above some selfish needs on occasion.

Which is how Evelyn had talked him into a relationship with her.

Which is how Evelyn had talked him into going to his room while his room mates were at the tavern.

Which is how Evelyn had his hand in her shirt and his lips on her neck, and his erection pressed into her side as they struggled to fit onto the small bed by the wall.

She groaned as he pulled his hand away from her body and started to pull open the shirt she was wearing, stripping her quickly so he could place his lips on her breasts and kiss them with the reverence he had felt for her since he’d met her.

“Cullen,” she groaned as he took a nipple into her mouth and tugged. Her skin was soft and hot and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside her.

He told her so.

“Please don’t hold back on my account,” Evelyn managed to get out around a moan.

“Or ours.”

They both froze, and looked to where the new voice had come from. Just inside the open doorway stood a smirking Leliana and a blushing Josephine.

“We thought you were at the tavern,” Evelyn said breathlessly.

“We were,” Leliana said, still smirking. “Now we’re here.”

They came a little closer, shutting the door behind them and Cullen moved to get up. Evelyn pulled him down again, kissing him hard and pushing her hips into his, her core rubbing against the rough material of his trousers and groaning.

“We should go, we will go,” Josephine said, flushing bright red.

“Stay.”

“Evelyn,” Cullen said, still trying to pull away and surprised by her strength still after all this time fighting by her side.

Leliana pulled Josephine further into the room and Cullen tensed until Evelyn kissed him hard, pulling at his clothes until they were piled up on the floor, the other two women approaching them slowly, watching Cullen be pulled down on top of Evelyn once more.

“No touching,” the brunette managed to choke out even as Cullen’s fingers traced down her body and settled between her legs. She was hot and slick already and he groaned, eyes still watching Leliana and Josephine warily. The two women settled down on the bed parallel to his, Leliana’s eyes meeting his as she started to pull at the golden sashes wrapped around Josephine’s body.

“No touching Cullen or you?” the redhead asked.

There was a moan, from them both as Cullen pressed a finger into her warmth.

“Cullen – no touching Cullen,” Evelyn clarified.

“So we can touch you?” Josephine asked, her voice clear but not nearly as confident. Leliana was stroking her gently through her clothes, her hips shifting in counter point ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Cullen asked.

“No,” all three women answered.

He huffed in response and shifted down the bed to lie in between Evelyn’s legs, feeling a little nervous with the two advisor’s, his two friends, watching him so raptly. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen either woman look like that before. Leliana is hungry, Josephine is aroused and Evelyn has never been wet – he’s sure of it.

He bends his head and blocks them out with the taste of his lover, her thighs around his head to block out even the sound of them.

Which is how he misses them stripping.

Which is how he misses their movements.

There are fingers against his lips and tongue suddenly as he licks up inside Evelyn’s body and Leliana touches her clit lightly. He feels the reaction, more arousal, more vibrations through her body. When he looks up he sees Josephine pressing light kisses to down Evelyn’s neck to her breasts making him moan at the sight and press his aching erection into the bed for some relief.

“Are you sure we can’t touch?”

It’s Josephine who asks, watching him grind into the bed and he reaches down to squeeze the base of his cock to stem the reaction those words coming from the pretty ambassador had on him. Evelyn didn’t answer; she simply ran her hand through Cullen’s blonde curls and pushed his head back down. He took the hint with vigour, licking up and around her entrance as Leliana continued to stroke her clit harder and harder each time, finally bending down to suck hard.

Which is how he hears Evelyn scream for the first time.

They’ve always had to be quiet, sneaking around the camp, the village, the chantry and Evelyn seems to have forgotten this as she feels three sets of lips on her body and gives into the pleasure.

Cullen laps at her until she calms, both Leliana and Josephine backing away. The ambassador kisses the faint taste of Evelyn from Leliana’s mouth and he groans watching them move onto the bed once more and fit their bodies together.

He shifts, quickly, moving up her body and pushing his aching cock into Evelyn in one smooth motion. She cries out, the noise swallowed by a hard kiss and she bucks up against him.

“Holy Maker,” Josephine murmurs clearly in awe – of him or of her, Cullen’s not really sure but he starts moving hard and fast because anything else, anything more measured is already beyond him.

“Ah-a-Josie, no touching,” he hears Leliana says and turns his head in time to see the redhead pulling her small hand away from his backside. “Touch me instead.”

This he has to see.

Which is how he ends up on his back in the narrow chantry bed, while the two advisor’s start to move against each other on the bed next to him. They’re close enough to touch, he could just reach out and sweep a hand over Leliana’s breasts, or Josephine’s backside.

He didn’t do either though, figuring if Evelyn doesn’t want them to touch him, he probably can’t touch them either. He pressed his hands to Evelyn’s hips digging his fingers into her soft skin, eyes flitting between his lover and his friends. Leliana and Josephine fit together perfectly, moving slowly as they kissed and caressed each other almost desperately.

“Josie,” Leliana whined, “please.”

There was a chuckle from the ambassador and another whine from Leliana which turned into a long moan as she pressed her thigh harder into the redhead’s core. They started a quick rhythm together, thrusting their hips pressing hard into each other, clits rubbing on hard muscles and soft skin.

Cullen was pretty sure he would pass out soon.

“Cullen,” Evelyn moaned, her rhythm faltering a little and he concentrated on her. He gripped her hips harder and started to fuck her harder, thrusting up into her body with all his strength, using every muscle in his body bring them both to completion. Evelyn brought a hand down to her centre, her fingers dancing over her clit and he stuttered a little.

“Maker, more, please,” Josie said, and the brunette Herald reached out with her other hand over the small space and slipped her fingers between the advisor’s bodies – the angle was all wrong, Cullen was watching every movement but she managed to brush her knuckles over Josephine’s swollen clit, her fingers pressing against Leliana’s at the same time.

Which is how both women came, hard, Cullen watching them carefully, the twist of their faces and tensing of their bodies and it was a beautiful thing to behold. Especially when Evelyn removed her hand from between them and pressed the slick fingers to Cullen’s mouth to taste. He sucked hard on the digits, moaning, bucking up into her and crying out.

He came, shaking and shouting, fingers bruising Evelyn’s hips, pulling her down hard as he filled her. She followed him with a quiet cry of her own, tears in her eyes as she collapsed onto his body.

“Cullen,” she murmured, looking at him with a small smile.

He smiled back, and looked over Leliana and Josephine who were grinning at them.

“Next time can we touch?” Josephine asked, and Cullen took a shuddering breath. He looked to Evelyn for her reaction.

“Maybe,” she said, closing her eyes and grinning.


End file.
